


High School Space Jam no Basket

by leck



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Crack, come on and slam, getcha head in the game, lol what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leck/pseuds/leck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy Bolton is chilling in his room one day, when all of a sudden, the universe gives him a mysterious phone call. It turns out that the Monstars have captured the Looney Tunes and are threatening to destroy the sport of basketball! Troy knows basketball never stops, so he agrees - and meets up with Japan's greatest high school all-stars, the Generation of Miracles! But when tensions arise amongst them, and the Monstars are a greater enemy than imaginable, can they work this out and get their heads in the game in order to break free of the competition and bop to the top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Space Jam no Basket

Troy Bolton was chilling in his bedroom one evening when he received a very mysterious phone call. First of all, the phone wasn’t ringing its usual ring. Instead, it softly sang “come on and slam! And welcome to the Jam!” This is strange, Troy thought, wondering if his phone was demonic. Ten minutes passed by, the phone still ringing. His parents didn’t answer it. He called downstairs to ask them to pick up the phone, but they insisted that the phone wasn’t ringing at all. Troy was creeped out. It surely wasn’t Gabriella or Chad or anyone. Finally, on a leap of faith, he answered the phone.   
“Hello?” he asked cautiously. A hushed tone met his sweet ears.   
“Troy, we need your help. The future of basketball is in danger. We need you and the Generation of Miracles to stop aliens from capturing the Looney Tunes.”   
“What?” Troy was outraged. He loved basketball—AND the Looney Tunes! “Who are you? What do the Looney Tunes have to do with this? And why do you need me?”   
“You are the best basketball player in America. Also, you have a great sense of teamwork. And the Looney Tunes have everything to do with basketball. Haven’t you seen Space Jam?”   
“No, I haven’t,” Troy replied, confused. The guy on the other end of the line sighed.   
“Well this is Space Jam 2. Only Michael Jordan can’t help us anymore. We need YOU.” With that, the mysterious man hung up. Troy lay on his bed, confused. How was he supposed to help? He still didn’t know who that guy was! His confusion was killing him. Maybe he should try to shoot a few baskets or sing a song about it. For now, he simply tossed his basketball throw pillow in the air and pondered his thoughts.   
The phone rang again, its mysterious ring still in place. Troy picked it up immediately this time.   
“We forgot to tell you,” the guy said. “You just have to sing the song that the phone rang with and you’ll be transported to where you need to go—SPACE.” The phone was dead again.   
“What should I do?” Troy asked himself. What if this was dangerous? What if they captured him too? He couldn’t imagine hurting everyone he loved—his parents, Gabriella, his basketball bros—but the future of basketball itself was in danger. Determination in his eyes, Troy stood up, took a deep breath in, and sighed. He was ready.   
“Come on and slam. And welcome to the Jam.” It had begun. 

Troy was very confused when he woke up. He was in a mysterious cavern. Though it was dark, it was slightly lit. Looking down, he noticed he was dressed in his East High Wildcats basketball jersey. He was wearing his pajamas before he left! Dazed, he watched his surroundings—whoa, he wasn’t the only basketball player here! Six other boys, all with oddly colored hair (who were actually kinda hot, no homo Troy told himself) in different basketball jerseys were just as confused as he was.   
“Excuse me,” Troy asked. “Do any of you know what’s going on?”   
“What did he say?” A hot blonde asked, in Japanese. Troy couldn’t understand him. Fortunately, a boy with red hair and the weirdest eyebrows ever answered him.   
“He asked if he knew what was going on,” he clarified, in Japanese. Then, he turned to Troy. “My name is Kagami Taiga. I don’t know what we’re doing here.” He spoke in proper Kuroko no Basket English. He could also tell that he was going to become the numbah one purayah.  
“I’m Troy Bolton.” He offered his hand to Kagami, but he seemed reluctant to take it. “Star player of the East High Wildcats.” Now he took it.   
“Iz that a challenge? Bring ito on.” Suddenly, the mysterious phone guy’s voice came on.   
“Language barriers are annoying as fuck. With my space magic, all language barriers have been disabled.”   
“That’s a relief.” Troy whisked around, finding a boy with pastel blue hair standing there. He screamed his Zac Efron scream.   
“When did you get here?” He simply blinked.   
“I was here the whole time.”   
“Who are you?” He blinked again.  
“Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you.” The others, drawn to the scene, began to introduce themselves.   
“I’m Kise Ryouta,” the hot blonde said. He had a piercing and everything. “Nice meeting you, Troy-cchi!”   
“Troy-cchi?” Before he could ponder this odd name, a megane character with spinach green hair and taped fingers approached him, carrying a Star Dazzle award.   
“Midorima Shintarou. I do everything humanly possible, nanodayo.” He had no idea what that meant. A really scary guy with dark blue hair approached next.   
“Aomine Daiki. The only one who can beat me is me.” Troy got the feeling he said that all the fucking time. In the corner, a purple-haired guy was eating Pocky and watching him disinterestedly.   
“Murasakibara Atsushi,” he said lazily. “I hate basketball.” Troy was offended. Why was he even here? He was supposed to be saving the future of basketball! Troy was part of the team, but how could he work with someone who hated basketball?  
Before he could dwell on it too long, the last guy spoke. He looked like red re-color Kuroko and was probably someone’s OC.   
“Akashi Seijuro,” he said coldly, leering at him with mismatched eyes. “My orders are absolute.”   
“So, what do you think will happen?” Troy asked, ignoring how scary these people were. Tilting his head back, Akashi continued.   
“We’re going to destroy our opponents,” he said simply. “Victory is absolute. Winning is everything. Ball is life.”   
“But my call said I must stop the Looney Tunes with the Generation of Miracles,” Troy asked. “Is that . . . you?”  
“Hey, hey, don’t include that moron.” Aomine pointed to Kagami, who looked really offended. He started growling “nani kore” at him while Kuroko darted in front of him to stop the oncoming Fight.   
“I was their phantom sixth man,” Kuroko explained calmly. Not “Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” calm, but polite Kuroko calm. “And Kagami-kun was important enough for them to call him.” Unfortunately, not everyone felt so lucky to have been called.   
“My horoscope said that today was a horrible day for Cancers,” Midorima mentioned, frowning. “My lucky item is a Star Dazzle award, but I couldn’t find one big enough.”   
“I only came because they promised free snacks,” Murasakibara said lazily, waving his hand. “My life is full of empty promises and disappointments.” Troy decided that this team needed to get their heads in the game, because currently, it was in their ass.   
“Well, we’ll just have to hope that the future of basketball—and the Looney Tunes—are okay!” Breaking Troy’s optimism, the voice came on again, though it didn’t feel the same.   
“Congrats, muthafuckers. You’ve met. But you’ll meet again—on the basketball court.”  
“What?” Midorima asked. “Who is this?”   
“I’m yo guide,” he said. “And the basketball aliens are only growing stronger.”  
“What?” Kagami asked angrily. “Basketball aliens?”  
“The Monstars. They are planning to eradicate the sport of basketball,” the guide announced. “Because people on Earth have gotten too good at the game. So now basketball must stop.”  
“But basketball never stops!” Troy insisted. He had a Nike shirt that said the same thing. The voice sighed.   
“That is why you must defeat them,” he announced. “They hereby challenge Troy Bolton, the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami Taiga to a game of basketball.”  
“Easy,” Aomine insisted. “I am the best. Nobody can beat me. The only one who can beat me is me.” Akashi gave him a look that said “oh . . . is that so . . . I guess I’ll just have to take your firstborn.” But everyone ignored it, because that was typical Akashi. Except when he wasn’t. But that’s not important right now.   
“I hate basketball,” Murasakibara announced again, causing Troy’s blood to boil. “What’s the point of defending it?”  
“It’s the only thing you’re good at,” Kuroko reminded him. The voice continued.  
“It won’t be easy. These Monstars have been watching you. They know all your strengths and weaknesses—and they are stronger.”  
“Our victory is absolute,” Akashi repeated. Next to him, Aomine declared that he could not be beaten yet again and Kagami downed a bottle of hot sauce to get him fired up.   
“You have one chance to win,” the voice continued. “Do not underestimate the space aliens. You know how there’s the Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Kings?”   
“Yes,” the pastel punk basketball boys said.   
“No,” Troy insisted, reminding everyone that they might have been hot shit in Japan, but they weren’t even cold piss in America because he had never even heard of a Generation of Miracles. Everyone looked slightly offended when they realized this, but the voice continued like usual. He explained to Troy and then got down to business.   
“They will un-miracle you. One game with them and you’ll be the Generation of Mediocrity and Possibly Sin. Now are you ready to SLAM??” They couldn’t back down now. The fate of basketball and the reputation of the Generation of Miracles was at hand!

**Author's Note:**

> i have more chapters planned believe it or not
> 
> thanks for reading this abomination
> 
> comments not necessary but would be amusing


End file.
